(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable machine tool capable of multi-axis machining, and more particularly, to a variable machine tool capable of multi-axis machining capable of performing 5 axes processing, to which an apparatus mechanism in which a rotary motion is maximized through a two-axial rotary motion and three-axial translation is applied, thereby improving processability compared to a variable machine tool capable of multi-axis machining in the related art, and thus being utilized in various fields (for example, BT and IT micro processing fields).
(b) Description of the Related Art
A representative introduced apparatus used for three-dimensional processing of a processing target includes a laser processing apparatus and a multi-axis machine tool. The laser processing apparatus is mainly used for processing a processing target having a relatively small volume, but the multi-axis machine tool is mainly used for processing a target having a relatively large volume.
However, since most of the multi-axis machine tools have a large body volume, and a tool performs processing while moving vertically, forward and backward, and horizontally around a processing target of which a position is fixed on a table in order to three-dimensionally process the processing target, a processing error is increased according to an increase in a movement distance of the tool, thereby causing slight difficulty in processing a product with a fine and complicated shape.
Further, since most of the multi-axis machine tools perform the processing of a processing target only with the multi-axis translation, a structure thereof is comparatively complex and there are many number of components included in the multi-axis machine tool, so that a price thereof is high.
Further, the larger amount of movement of the tool is demanded in order to process a product with a complex shape, there is a disadvantage in that unnecessary energy consumption becomes severe.
In order to solve the above problem, development of a variable machine tool capable of multi-axis machining with a novel concept having a driving mechanism in which a rotary motion is maximized has been essentially demanded.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.